


Лестницу, скорее давайте лестницу!

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Gogol: the beginning, Гоголь, Гоголь. Начало
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: Говорят, если хорошо и правильно, и долго молиться, беда обойдет стороной, но это ложь.





	Лестницу, скорее давайте лестницу!

Открыв глаза, Николай вспомнил из предшествующего видения только черноту, терпкий запах чужого тела, и больше ничего. Его мутило и трясло, а в голове звенело так, как будто все колокола Казанского сошли с ума и с громом прилетели под окна его маленькой квартирки.  
— Вы лежите, Николай Васильевич, лежите. Как себя чувствуете? Встать сможете?  
Вздрогнув от звука чужого голоса, Гоголь похолодел и весь сжался в комок. От осознания того, что он полулежит, упираясь лопатками то ли в живот, то ли в солнечное сплетение Якова Петровича, стало стыдно и так жарко, что загорчило во рту.  
— Да вы не переживайте, голубчик. Лежите, берегите силы, а я вам пока расскажу о том, что вы мне поведали в беспамятстве. Что-то мне подсказывает, что данная информация может быть для нас весьма ценной… — непривычно тихо, в совершенно не идущей его бурному темпераменту манере, сказал Яков Петрович и положил холодные пальцы на его виски.  
Полминуты спустя, слушая, как он пересказывает все произошедшие события («И вот, только мы с вами вошли под сень крон, как вы тотчас упали точно подкошенный…»), Гоголь расслабился и позволил себе окунуться в тот навязчивый жар, который так и рвался из-под крылатки: еще секунда, кажется, и все увидят.  
В объятиях Якова Петровича было хорошо и спокойно. От него даже пахло этим самым спокойствием: лесами, морем — чем-то огромным и безбрежным, от чего кружится голова и подкашиваются колени. И потому совершенно не удивительно, что… что так получилось. Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться. Вдобавок к обморокам, к впечатлительности, к общей нервозности должно было быть что-то еще… наихудшее.  
— …А потом, Николай Васильевич, уже откинувшись на мою грудь, вы заговорили. — Спокойно продолжал Яков Петрович. — Но не о деле, как следовало бы ожидать, а… обо мне.  
Николая прошиб холодный пот. Все спокойствие смыло, словно водой, липким ужасом, какой, должно быть, испытывают преступники, которых выводят на чистую воду.  
— Вы много говорили, но я, каюсь, не все разобрал. Однако то, что разобрал… Вы так отзывались о моих глазах и манере вести себя, и…  
— Яков Петрович! — Гоголь и сам от себя не ожидал такого громкого истеричного вскрика. Эти два слова точно вылетели из глубины его души, минуя всякие барьеры разума, воли и чувств.  
Пошатываясь, Николай выпутался из чужих объятий, кое-как встал и обернулся. Яков Петрович сидел спокойно и неколебимо, словно и не говорил пару мгновений назад о том, что… о том, что… о том, о чем не нужно и не дозволено говорить. На его тонких губах блуждала обычная хитрая улыбка, а выражение глаз было не разобрать, даже если очень постараться.  
— Яков Петрович, я… — Начал Николай жестко, но весь его запал иссяк в тот момент, когда он понял, что не знает, что именно хочет сказать. — Я… Я пойду. — Тихо закончил он и, развернувшись, побрел обратно к деревне.

Всю ночь его мучили кошмары, невысказанные слова и чувства… о, какие чувства! Его холодило, точно зимним вечером, и бросало в жар, словно на адской сковородке, и вся комната сужалась до размера кровати, в которой было то слишком много места, то слишком мало.  
С ужасом Николай прислушивался к шагам за дверью, страшась того момента, когда Яков Петрович вернется и пройдет мимо его комнаты в свою, но в забытьи то ли не услышал скрип половиц, то ли в гостиницу этой ночью Гуро не возвращался.  
Трижды Гоголь вставал и подходил к окну, желая остудить лицо холодным ночным воздухом, и трижды полная луна скалилась, глядя на него с высоты, словно читая каждый его грех по румянцу на щеках и широко раскрытым глазам.  
Сложно сказать, невозможно назвать точный момент, когда все началось, однако же он явно был, просто Гоголь плохо помнил свое детство. Наверное, когда он лежал в колыбели, мимо пробегал черт и задел его своим зловонным копытом, одарив подобным… недугом. Мерзостью, гадкой пошлостью, от которой при виде мужчин в груди становится сладко и пусто.  
А если не черт? Если ангел, спустившись с горних высей, дал ему это испытание и теперь пристально следит, справится ли маленький, крохотный Коленька с язвой мирового греха?  
В любом случае — в любом случае — надо бороться. Нужно выжечь из себя эту пакость, вывернуть себя наизнанку и перед Ним… перед всеми ними предстать иным. Чистым, обновленным, достойным апостола Петра и входа в Царствие небесное.  
А перед ним… Перед Яковом Петровичем необходимо извиниться. Сказать, что все было бредом, посмотреть в глаза и со всей возможной горячностью попросить забыть о случившемся.  
И он простит. Обязан простить. Если хорошо и правильно, и долго молиться, обязательно простит.

Два следующих дня прошли в каком-то тумане, в котором не было ни секунды свободной, чтобы обстоятельно поговорить и все выяснить. Гоголь боялся даже поднять взгляд на Якова Петровича, но на себе поминутно ощущал чье-то пристальное внимание. Он не мог с точностью сказать, что это был именно Гуро, но что-то горячее и терпкое вечно обжигало то плечи, то щеки, а то и вовсе срамные места.  
Николай не понимал, почему Яков Петрович все еще не прогнал его после того, что случилось. Сам бы он, узнав о таком… изъяне подчиненного, с первой же повозкой отправил провинившегося в Санкт-Петербург, Москву или… да куда угодно, лишь бы с глаз долой.  
Но Яков Петрович — нет. Он терпел, наблюдал, будто бы даже ходил кругами, разглядывая, словно интересный образец, но не подавая виду, что произошло что-то странное. Может быть, и правда ему было просто интересно? В нем говорил азарт исследователя, которому чуждо отвращение? Или же и вовсе все взгляды были лишь плодом воображения, а на самом деле Яков Петрович и думать забыл о недавнем инциденте?  
Вопросы снедали, не давая дышать, давя на грудь. Еще день-два, и Николай не выдержал бы и бросился в ближайшее озеро, к местным русалкам, но в какой-то момент они оказались одни в темном лесу за Диканькой, а Бинх, помахивая треуголкой, уже скрылся где-то в ночной темноте.  
— Ну, вот мы и одни, Николай Васильевич. Можем передохнуть. Вы посмотрите, красота-то какая!.. И воздух какой свежий, м-м-м-м… — Яков Петрович стоял, повернувшись к нему спиной, глядя, на раскинувшиеся под откосом, утыканным вековыми соснами, заливные луга, серебрящиеся в лунном свете.  
Вглядываясь в спину, обтянутую красной пальтовой тканью, Гоголь вздохнул и попытался сглотнуть, но во рту резко пересохло. Если хорошо и правильно, и долго молиться…  
— Яков Петрович…  
— Я вас слушаю, молодой человек, — ответил Гуро, повернувшись в профиль.  
— То, что произошло два дня… три дня…  
— Два, два. Два с половиной, если вам угодно.  
— Так вот. То, что произошло два дня тому назад… Я попросил бы вас забыть об этом неприятном инциденте… Ведь я… Видите ли, я…  
— Забыть? Дорогой мой, у меня слишком хорошая память. Я, _видите ли_ , ничего так просто не забываю, — Яков Петрович повернулся к нему анфас и с присущей ему хитро-скучающей интонацией продолжил: — Да и, к тому же, не вижу смысла.  
— Не видите? — Николай похолодел. Язык еле ворочался в его рту, а ноги стали ватными. Сейчас ему сообщат, что по приезде в Петербург его сдадут в то самое Третье отделение, только теперь уже на правах преступника, и самому известному сыщику Российской Империи будет галочка где-то там и слава, и почет, и новые яйца с красной икрой, и пальто дорогое, модное…  
— Не вижу. Потому что и в чувствах ваших тоже не вижу ничего предосудительного.  
— Не видите? — тупо переспросил Гоголь еще раз. До него все никак не мог дойти смысл сказанного, в уши как будто насыпали песку, из-за чего все звуки стали далекими и какими-то рокочущими.  
— Абсолютно. Да, пускай они не очень уместны при данных обстоятельствах, однако же…  
И тут произошло то, чего Николай никак не ожидал. Ни при каких обстоятельствах — ни при данных, ни при каких-либо иных — Яков Петрович не должен был, безмятежно улыбаясь, склоняться к его лицу и прижиматься губами к губам, обхватывая руками за дрожащие плечи.  
И темный лес, и вечно скалящаяся луна куда-то исчезли в один момент, и осталось только мягкое томное тепло, от которого по всему телу бежали огненные всполохи.  
— Ну что же вы, Николай Васильевич, дорогой, не дрожите вы так… Вы ведь не… Вы боитесь?  
— Я…  
Как рассказать, что боишься, что от одного этого поцелуя, неловкого соприкосновения губ разверзнутся хляби небесные и мир перевернется, содрогаясь в агонии, и извечный враг всего рода людского выйдет, обнажая острые зубы, и прямо сейчас, прямо живьем утащит в адское пекло — мучить, жарить, заставлять страдать и упиваться твоим страданием?  
— Я тоже боялся впервые, — голос Якова Петровича, обнявшего его и гладившего по волосам, был глух и невыразителен, словно он говорил откуда-то издалека. — И во второй раз, и в третий. А затем перестал. Ведь мир не перевернулся и ничего плохого не произошло.  
Николай почувствовал, что у него сжалось горло и к глазам подступили слезы.  
— Возможно, никогда и не произойдет. А что там будет после смерти… Вы верите в Бога, Николай Васильевич?  
Николай смог только издать какой-то странный звук и поспешно кивнуть, насколько ему позволяли крепкие объятия.  
— Верите, значит… Может быть, не зря. А, может быть… В любом случае, только вам решать. Чего ваша душа желает сейчас?  
Яков Петрович отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него, блестя в темноте огромными глазами.  
— Идите, если хотите. Только дайте мне слово, что ни одна живая душа об этом никогда не узнает. Даже после моей смерти.  
Гоголю стало страшно. От слова «смерть», произнесенного Яковом Петровичем, веяло обреченностью и затхлым запахом склепа.  
— Я… Я не хочу уходить.  
— А чего вы хотите? — Яков Петрович наклонился ближе, и его лицо заняло весь мир — все небо и сосны, и воздух вокруг — заняло и вобрало, словно втянуло в себя.  
Вместо ответа Гоголь потянулся вперед, слепо нашел чужие губы и впился в них с жаждой умирающего. Слово «смерть» все еще звучало в его ушах, ширилось и росло, словно глубокая зловонная яма — настолько глубокая, что нет лестницы, которая достала бы до дна.  
Все смешалось, слилось воедино: и запах Якова Петровича, и его пальто, и жар внизу собственного живота, и орган, упирающийся в тесные брюки… и ответная твердость, о которую так сладко, так пронзительно остро можно было потереться, теряясь в ощущениях и теряя себя с каждой секундой.  
Так вот оно как происходит… Этот жар — не пламя ли это адских костров?.. Или…  
Рука Якова Петровича легла на его пылающий пах, сжала, и Николай, точно пьяный, пошатнулся. Всего секунда… одно, два!.. движения руки, и по телу пронеслось что-то ревущее, белое, сметающее все на своем пути. От него не было спасения, оно шло откуда-то из головы, вниз, вниз, вниз, в руки и ноги, но даже в пальцах было не спрятаться.  
Гоголь согнулся и едва не закричал, но успел закусить губу до крови.  
Внезапно стало очень тихо, исчезло даже собственное дыхание, а потом все звуки вернулись и вместе с ними — полуночный холод, стыд и ощущение, что Яков Петрович крепко держит его, напрягаясь всем телом и не давая упасть.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, мой ангел, держитесь…  
— Это всегда так?.. — «Страшно» — хотел сказать Гоголь, но не смог продолжить, и Яков Петрович впервые за весь вечер не понял его без слов.  
— Ну что вы, иногда бывает намного лучше, — отозвался он с широкой самодовольной улыбкой и достал из нагрудного кармана жилета платок. — Нате, вытретесь. А исподнее потом отдадите Якиму, пусть застирает. Пара белых пятен на нижнем белье молодого человека — не преступление.  
Николай взял платок и так и остался стоять, комкая его в руках. Яков Петрович, ушедший на два шага вперед, обернулся и встревожено посмотрел на него.  
— Что такое, мой друг? Что-то не так?  
Его красное пальто горело в лунном свете, и вся его фигура точно покрылась алыми бликами, а над головой пронеслось что-то тёмное и острое, ветвящееся в разные стороны.  
Говорят, если хорошо и правильно, и долго молиться, беда обойдет стороной, но это ложь. Говорят еще, что апостол Петр в светлых одеждах стоит перед вратами Рая и пускает внутрь тех, кто достоин того, чтобы войти.  
Но наверняка Николай этого уже не узнает. Никогда.


End file.
